rita_orafandomcom-20200213-history
R.I.P. (song)
R.I.P is a song recorded by British singer Rita Ora and features American rapper Tinie Tempah, from her studio album, ORA (2012). The song was co-written by Canadian singer and rapper Drake, while production of the song was handled by Stargate. 'R.I.P' is an R&B song with dubstep influences while sampling the Nneka song "Heartbeat". The lyrics talk about a girl confronting her boyfriend, telling him to forget about his ex. The song was released as the lead single from the album in the United Kingdom and released on May 6, 2012. The accompanying music video was directed by Emil Nava. Background and composition "R.I.P." is the lead single from Ora's album as well as her solo single since being signed to Roc Nation. The song was written by Canadian artist Drake, and originally intended for Rihanna. "'R.I.P.' is a song that I originally wrote for Rihanna. Rihanna actually didn’t take the song. I think it was for Loud and Rita expressed interest in it and anything I can do for Rita, I will do". There is a remix of the song that actually features Drake singing and rapping along with Rita. The song was also co-written by Farhad Samadzada, Mikkel S. Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Nneka Egbuna, Renee Wisdom, Saul Milton, William Kennard. Rita spoke on why she chose the song as her lead single saying "I heard the demo when Drake sung it and it touched me (...) I thought it was a great woman empowering song. So I was like 'Drake, I need this song'". She also felt releasing it as her first solo single would be a good career move: "As a new artist wanting to make a statement, I definitely felt a confidence-boost would be the way forward. Which is why, as soon as I heard 'R.I.P.', I loved the MESSAGE behind it." The song was co-produced by English duo Chase & Status and Stargate. She also announced that a British artist would be the only feature on the album. The artist was later revealed to be rapper Tinie Tempah and the track later revealed to be "R.I.P." In an interview she spoke on why she choose to have Tinie Tempah on the album "Having Tinie on there and working with Tinie is so great because I'm from the UK, I listen to UK music and I really wanted him to be a part of it. His flow just killed it on the beat". The song samples Chase & Status' remix of Nigerian singer Nneka's 2008 hit "Heartbeat". The song was released through digital download to Ireland on May 4, 2012 and to the United Kingdom on May 6, 2012, and was also sent to mainstream radio's in the United States on 25, April 2012. Ora described the meaning behind the track and lyrics saying "About a girl getting her own and telling her man I'm so much better than your ex girl you don't even know". Ora described the single as a synthy, dubstep-flavoured banger." Critical reception The song received generally positive reviews from music critics. MTV described the composition of the song as "a synth-laden club track" and said that Ora's vocals were "lush and sultry." Columbia Records described the composition as "a thrusting, compelling ode to lost love." Digital Spy gave the song three out of five stars saying that Ora "still has a considerable way to go before she reaches RiRi's level of icy command on such a track - but for a girl who once considered entering Eurovision, it's safe to say she's come along leaps and bounds" Chart performance "R.I.P." debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart with sales of 104,592 and became the seventh fastest selling single of 2012 in one single week behind Carly Rae Jepsen, Tulisa, DJ Fresh and herself, Maroon 5 and Wiz Khalifa, Gary Barlow and Cheryl Cole. The song has sold 443,000 copies in the UK as of December 2012, and was the 25th best-selling single of 2012. Music video Background The video for the single was shot in Hackney, East London. The video was uploaded on to Ora's official VEVO on 4 April 2012. The video was directed by Emil Nava. Ora released a 36 second teaser of the video and uploaded it to her official VEVO on 2 April 2012. She also released behind the scenes footage of her and Tinie Tempah onto the internet. Tinie Tempah was featured on the single and in the video. Ora uploaded a 30 second teaser on her official VEVO page of "R.I.P." before releasing the full video. Synopsis The video begins with Ora walking through a dark room with window light, then a head shot of Ora singing directly to the camera. Ora then carries on to dance around the garage and around cars. Tinie Tempah is stood next to her, rapping to the camera while she dances back to back with him. The video then carries on in the same synopsis of Ora dancing in the garage or on cars with Tinie Tempah making small appearances. On the beat provided by Nneka, a silhouette of a man dances center of the garage. A car cut in half is used in the video to give the illusion that the front is embedded in the cement of the building's foundation. Reception Rap-Up described the video saying "flaunts her drop-dead gorgeous looks, impeccable swag, and beanie collection as she dances on top of customized cars in a grungy warehouse. Her British pal Tinie Tempah injects some attitude, while Rita bites the bullet—literally—in the in-your-face clip." Popcrush.com noted that "Tinie Tempah shows up for the first few moments, then steps aside for the most part in order to let Rita do her thing. However, their scenes together crackle!" MTV reviewed the video saying "Not much goes on in the 'R.I.P.' video except for tons of vanity shots of Rita looking exceptionally hot (...) Sure, a plotline in a music video is always a good idea, but when you've got a scorching record and two extremely attractive people in the same room, there's really not much else to do except to watch them be hot." Idolator.com gave the video a very negative review saying "this is ridiculous. In the video for her single 'R.I.P.', British singer Rita Ora comes off like a second-hand Rihanna, from her wardrobe to the Talk That Talk-cribbing song itself" and calling Rita "the Poor Man's Rihanna". Live performances Ora performed "R.I.P." live in studio for 4Music's show The Crush, with a live band. Ora also performed the song at Drake's Club Paradise Tour in Manchester at the M.E.N. Arena. In April Ora sang a live acoustic version of the song on Wired 95.6 radio in Philadelphia and also prior to an interview on the BBC3 coverage for Radio 1's Big Weekend in Hackney, London in June. Track listing * Digital download # "R.I.P." - 3:49 # "R.I.P." (Gregor Salto Remix) - 6:24 # "R.I.P." (Seamus Haji Remix) - 7:10 # "R.I.P." (Delta Heavy Dubstep Remix) - 4:16 * EP # "R.I.P." - 3:49 # "R.I.P." (Instrumental) - 3:49 # "R.I.P." (Delta Heavy Dubstep Remix) - 4:16 # "R.I.P." (Gregor Salto Remix) - 6:24 # "R.I.P." (Seamus Haji Remix) - 7:10 Release history Lyrics Rita Ora: R.I.P, to the girl you used to see Her days are over, baby she's over I decided to give you all of me Baby come closer, baby come closer. Tinie Tempah: Sexy senorita, I feel you Ora Jump out at no remoter Get in my flying saucer I'll make you call me daddy Even though you ain't my daughter Baby I ain't talking books When I say that I can take you across the borders I'm young and free, I'm London G I'm tongue and cheek So they be giving us some try to drink Slow and steady for me Go on like a jersey for me And say the words soon as you're ready for me. Rita Ora: I'm ready for ya Hit 'em all, switch it up Put 'em on, zip it up Let my perfume, soak into your sweater Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better No option for, you saying no I run this game, just a play a role Follow my lead, what you waiting for? Thought it's over I decided tonight is your night. R.I.P, to the girl you used to see Her days are over, baby she's over I decided to give you all of me Baby come closer, baby come closer. Nothing on, I strut around I do it big, I shut it down I wonder if you'll be able to handle me Mental pictures, no cameras please. R.I.P, to the girl you used to see Her days are over, baby she's over Baby come closer, baby come closer (I-I-I'm ready for ya). Yeah I hear you talking Don't know who you trying to flatter Got my mind made up (I-I-I'm ready for ya) I'm in control But with you being a man You don't seem to understand (I-I-I'm ready for ya) I-I-I'm ready for ya I-I-I'm ready for ya So keep thinking you the man Cause it's all part of a plan I-I-I'm ready for ya. R.I.P, to the girl you used to see Her days are over. Category:Songs Category:Ora Category:Singles Category:2012